Users of battery-operated devices, such as mobile smart phones, frequently experience low-battery issues. Some currently available battery-operated devices enable a user to check remaining battery life, where the remaining battery life is presented as a percentage of a maximum battery life. The user may then manually adjust device options to reduce power consumption if desired. However, this type of manual power management scheme is not intuitive and practical for the average user. As such, there is a need for an improved power management scheme for battery operated devices.